Falling By the Wayside
by mburns31
Summary: Ever wished there had been a second season of Utena? Well, be careful what you wish for...


Disclaimer: I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena or any of the characters in the show. They're copyrighted by a bunch of people who aren't me. Hopefully they all have better things to do than make my life miserable for writing this story.  
  
The following story spoils the end of the Utena TV series in a very roundabout way, and the movie in a slightly more direct way. Also, if you haven't seen them, most of the story probably won't make much sense to you.  
  
***  
  
Falling By the Wayside  
  
"History repeats itself, the first time as tragedy, the second time as farce." -Karl Marx  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a princess who was very sad because her parents had died. A prince on a white horse came traveling by and saw her. He wrapped her in a rose-scented embrace and kissed her tears away. He said, "Little one bearing up under so much grief, do not lose your nobility, even when you grow up. I give you a ring to remember this day." The prince gave the princess a ring with the crest of a rose imprinted on it. The prince rode away, but so impressed was the princess with him, that she decided to become a martial arts fighting champion to win his heart one day!  
  
That was a VERY good idea!"  
  
***  
  
"WHAT????" Utena gripped the script in her hands so hard she threatened to tear it.  
  
The associate producer looked at her from across the desk. "Utena, I did tell you that there were going to be some changes..." he said, a bit taken aback by her reaction.  
  
"Yes, you did," Utena said, "and I was expecting *some* changes! I knew there would have to be some changes to the theme of the show when I agreed to do a second season. But this... This seems like a completely different series!"  
  
Utena quickly flipped through the script in her hands. "Just looking at the script for the first episode, I already see several things that just don't fit. Instead of fencing, we're having hand-to-hand martial arts fights now? And there are bleachers and cheering crowds in the dueling arena now? Not to mention the dialogue is awful. And why am I back at Ohtori? Hoshi, what is this?! What are the writers thinking? This doesn't seem anything like their earlier work..."  
  
Hoshi adjusted his glasses. "Actually, Utena, this is a brand new writing staff. They fired the old writers."  
  
Utena looked at him incredulously. "But WHY?" she asked in disbelief. "They did such an amazing job with the first season..."  
  
"The producers wanted to take the show in a new direction, and they felt that a new writing staff would be better able to do that."  
  
"A new direction?" Utena said, leafing through the script again. "There's nothing here that's even remotely similar to the original show. We spend a huge amount of time powering up and taunting each other during the fights. And have you seen the sketch of my new outfit? It's borderline indecent!"  
  
"I must say, Utena, I'm surprised to hear you object to that," Hoshi said. "After all, you didn't complain at all about doing the naked street luge scene in the movie."  
  
Utena sighed. "Hoshi, you know as well as I do that that scene was metaphorical. Anthy and I were leaving our adolescence and all its baggage and starting a new phase of our lives. Racing away from Ohtori symbolized that - and our nudity symbolized the fact that we had left everything behind us and were starting out fresh. That scene wasn't tawdry, it had a much deeper meaning."  
  
"Well, be that as it may," Hoshi said, "the producers have decided on a new direction for the show, and there's nothing you or I can do to change it. They've already started shooting the opening sequence, and we start filming the first episode tomorrow. We've wasted enough time here - you'd better start learning your lines."  
  
Utena stood up. "This isn't over," she said angrily. "I'm not going to sit back and watch while something that was so beautiful and meaningful is bastardized in order to turn a profit." She exited the office, slamming the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
The actors' lounge was well-appointed, with a meeting table, large screen TV, high-quality stereo system, several recliners, and a comfortable leather sofa. On the sofa sat a man and a woman, apparently mesmerized by the show they were watching. Another man sat in one of the recliners, drumming his fingers together, obviously distracted by something.  
  
Suddenly, Saionji leaned forward in his chair. "This has been bothering me for a while now. I need an answer to this question..."  
  
"Quiet," Juri and Miki said simultaneously, never taking their eyes away from the television. Saionji sat back, annoyed.  
  
The door opened and Utena strode into the room, waving a script in the air. Saionji stood up to greet her, but before he could say anything, she exclaimed, "Have you SEEN this? Can you believe what they're doing to the show? This is a travesty! I..." she abruptly fell silent as she caught sight of the television.  
  
"Juri... Miki..." Utena said slowly, "Are you watching reruns of Sailor Moon?"  
  
"You know," Juri said, without turning to look at Utena, "For some reason, I feel an incredible affinity for Usagi. It's the strangest thing."  
  
"That's interesting," Miki said. "I feel the same way about Ami."  
  
They looked at each other askance for a moment, then shivered and turned back to the television.  
  
Utena cleared her throat nervously. "Yes, well..." she began, but then Saionji took her by the arm and led her away, over towards the table.  
  
"Utena," he said earnestly, "I have a very important question and I was hoping you could help me with the answer."  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Saionji took a deep breath. "Who would win if the Inner Senshi fought the Knight Sabers?"  
  
"What?" said Utena angrily. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
"I know that both groups have different strengths, but I..."  
  
Utena cut him off. "Saionji, I don't have time to worry about such a silly question right now. I need to talk to all of you about the second season. Have you read the early scripts?"  
  
"I paged through them. Why?"  
  
"I think you'd better read them more carefully. Start with this one." She thrust a script into his hands, and he sat down at the table and began reading.  
  
A few moments later, the show ended, and Juri and Miki turned off the television. "You know, I never realized just how attractive Sailor Jupiter is..." Miki said to no one in particular as they walked over to join Utena at the table. "Hello, Utena," he said, smiling.  
  
Saionji looked up at them. "Ah, finally," he said. "Maybe you can help me out. Who would win if the Inner Senshi fought the Knight Sabers?"  
  
Juri stared at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes and turned back to Utena. "So, Utena, what's going on?" she asked. "You sounded pretty upset a minute ago."  
  
"Have you seen the early scripts for the second season? I can't believe what they've done to the show!"  
  
Juri nodded. "It seems they've changed quite a bit," she said.  
  
"That's an understatement!" Utena exclaimed. "The sets, the dialogue, the storylines..."  
  
"Not to mention the music," Miki added.  
  
Utena sighed. "They're changing the music too?"  
  
"Yes," said Miki. "They sent us an early demo of the new soundtrack. This is what they have planned for the new background music during the fights." He walked over to the stereo and pushed play on the CD player. A simple, yet catchy, beat blared forth from the speakers. A woman with a high- pitched, cheery voice almost immediately began singing about how love filled her with energy.  
  
"This is the new background music?" Utena said, a note of disgust creeping into her voice. Miki nodded. "This one's called 'Love Fills Me With Energy'," he said.  
  
"Please turn it off, Miki," she said. He obligingly stopped the music.  
  
"Oh, but you haven't heard the best tracks yet," said Juri sarcastically. "Miki, what other gems do we have on our hands?"  
  
Miki picked up the jewel case. "Let's see... There's also 'Love... And Energy!', and 'The Energy of Love'," he said, reading off the back. He shook his head. "It's a far cry from 'Inhuman Illusory Soul Fusion Magic', isn't it?" he said, walking back over to the table.  
  
Utena buried her head in her hands. "I'm dreaming, right? Please tell me this is a nightmare," she groaned.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Touga walked into the room. "Groupies can be such a pain sometimes," he sighed. He caught sight of them and joined them at the table.  
  
Juri smirked. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
Touga frowned. "Did what on purpose?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Touga," Saionji began earnestly, "something's been bothering me for a while now. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Go ahead," Touga said.  
  
"Who would win if the Inner Senshi fought the Knight Sabers?"  
  
"Original or 2040 Knight Sabers?"  
  
"Original."  
  
"Which season are we talking about for the Inner Senshi?"  
  
"Stars."  
  
"Is Sailor Moon fighting or not?"  
  
"No, it's four against four."  
  
"Hmm..." Touga stared off into the distance, a thoughtful look on his face. "There are two questions, I think. One, would the Inner Senshi be able to penetrate the Knight Sabers' armor? And two, would the Sabers' hard suits make them strong and fast enough to compensate for the Senshi's magical abilities? I think..."  
  
He was abruptly cut off as Utena slammed her hands down on the table. "Can you two save this nonsense for later?" she yelled. "We have much more important things to worry about! Like what's being done to our show!"  
  
Touga shrugged. "It's common for shows to go in a new direction in their second season."  
  
"But this isn't just a new direction!" Utena said. "This is a completely different show! The whole concept has been changed. Instead of being a unique show about human feelings and how they can affect you and the people around you, it's a formulaic, derivative show that's not even really about anything. The dialogue is insipid and the storylines are unimaginative."  
  
"And the music is horrible," Miki added.  
  
"Their ideas for enemies of the week are some of the stupidest I've ever seen," Juri said.  
  
"And don't even get me started on the new costumes," Utena said, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
Touga looked at her quizzically. "You're complaining about revealing costumes? After you did the naked street luge scene?"  
  
"That's not even close to the same thing!" Utena said in an exasperated tone. "The purpose of that scene wasn't pandering; it was conveying a serious message about the future of our characters! It was metaphorical!"  
  
"Then why was there cheesy porno music playing in the background?" Touga asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? There was no cheesy porno music in the background!" Utena said.  
  
"Oh, right, I edited that into my copy later," Touga said.  
  
The room fell completely silent and everyone around the table stared at him. Somewhere, off in the distance, a dog barked.  
  
After a few moments, Touga looked around at everyone. "What?" he said, a bit uncomfortably.  
  
Just then, Utena's cell phone beeped. Quickly reading the text message she had just received, she said, "I have to go. We'll have to finish talking about this later." Grabbing the script she had brought off the table, she hurried out of the room.  
  
After staring at Touga for another few seconds, Saionji said, "So, about that Sailor Senshi vs. Knight Sabers fight..."  
  
***  
  
Utena walked onto the set as the stage crew was changing the backdrops. The backdrop they were setting up looked like a shopping mall. Utena refused to even think about what that might mean. She looked around, finally spotting Akio off to one side. She walked over to join him.  
  
They exchanged greetings, and Utena said, "You're shooting the opening sequence?"  
  
Akio nodded. "Not much longer now until we start filming the show itself. I can't wait," he said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Utena. "You're telling me that you LIKE the changes they're making? I thought you really enjoyed playing a subtle, manipulative villain."  
  
"That had its good points, to be sure," Akio said, "but there's a lot to like about the changes they've made to my character, too. I mean, I get minions now! That's so cool."  
  
"But what about the rest of it? I've read over a few scripts and it's horrible. There's nothing left of the character depth and storylines that made the first season so good. It's just another silly show about martial arts battles now."  
  
Akio sighed. "Look, Utena, I know you thought the first season was a great piece of art. I did too. But the fact is, shows like this have their place too. Just look at how successful shows in this genre are! There's a huge audience out there for them, and there's nothing wrong with giving them what they want."  
  
"I know there are lots of shows like this out there, and that's exactly why we shouldn't be making another one! Part of what made the first season so special is that it was unique - there was nothing out there quite like it. There are lots of people out there who like shows like what this is turning into, but there are also plenty of people who don't, and would rather watch something else. Why can't we give them what THEY want?" said Utena.  
  
"Well, have you considered the possibility that the second season might get better later on?" said Akio. "Even within this framework, there's nothing that says we can't have serious storylines or character development."  
  
"I just can't see that happening," Utena said. "Not with the way the first few episodes are written. The characters are all totally one-dimensional. The plotlines only exist to set up fights. And have you seen what they've done to the relationship between Anthy and I? It's awful! In the first season we had a romance with a lot of depth and nuance. Now, they have us making out on camera in episode three!"  
  
Akio stared at her. "I can't believe you're calling that exploitative, given that you had no problem with doing the naked street luge scene."  
  
"That was metaphorical! METAPHORICAL!" Utena shouted.  
  
Akio slowly backed up a couple of steps. "Yes..." he said carefully. "I didn't mean to imply otherwise... Look, it seems like they're about ready for me. I still think you're worrying too much about this. Even if the show turns out to be similar to a lot of other things on TV these days, that doesn't make it a horrible travesty."  
  
Utena shook her head. "Look, I have a meeting with the producers. I'm going to try to talk some sense into them. If you don't think this is going to turn out badly, you're more naive than I thought." She turned and walked briskly off the set.  
  
After she left, Akio smiled. "Well, maybe. But now I can afford that Porsche I've been after." He took out his cell phone and began to dial.  
  
***  
  
The receptionist showed Utena into the conference room, then politely excused herself. She saw that the producers were already there, sitting together at one end of the conference table. The three men waiting for her looked eerily similar - from their hairstyle down to the type of glasses they wore. Utena was also disturbed to note that they all wore identical suits.  
  
Ignoring the vaguely unsettled feeling that had suddenly come on, Utena stepped forward. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I asked for this meeting because I wanted to discuss the changes you've made to the show for the second season."  
  
Producer Suzuki said, "Yes, aren't they exciting? We're very confident the second season will be tremendously popular!"  
  
"Yes... That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Utena said. "I'm concerned that you might be focusing a little too much on how popular the show's going to be."  
  
They stared at her, uncomprehending. "Focusing too much on popularity? Is that even possible?" said Producer Yamada.  
  
"I don't think so," said Producer Tanaka.  
  
"What I mean is, I think you've changed the show too much. It's not the same show anymore. It has the same title, and the same characters, but beyond that... It's completely different," Utena said.  
  
"Yes, of course it is," said Producer Tanaka. "The first season did okay in the marketplace, but we saw lots of room for improvement. We expect to triple our share in the ratings this season, if not more!"  
  
"Yes... But I'm more concerned with the content of the show," Utena said, growing a little frustrated. "You've changed the show from a drama series about people to an action series about martial arts battles."  
  
"Oh, we have more planned for later. It's not just martial arts," Producer Suzuki said.  
  
"Really?" A flicker of hope stirred inside Utena.  
  
"Oh yes, most definitely," Producer Tanaka said.  
  
"What do you have planned for later in the show?" Utena asked.  
  
Producer Yamada smiled. "Well, there will be little creatures that you'll call upon to battle other people's little creatures. And whoever wins..."  
  
"What?!" Utena exclaimed. "Little... creatures... fighting each other? Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course," said Producer Tanaka. "These things are very popular."  
  
Utena clenched her hands into fists. "But what about trying to make a quality show? What about making something unique, something that people will still be talking about years after it's over? What about artistic integrity?"  
  
The producers stared at Utena for a moment, then burst out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Producer Yamada said.  
  
"She actually said 'artistic integrity'!" said Producer Suzuki, still giggling.  
  
"Why, I haven't heard that phrase in years!" Producer Tanaka said.  
  
As their laughter died down, Utena's shoulders slumped a little. "So you don't care about the show at all?" she said quietly.  
  
"Of course we care about the show, Utena," said Producer Yamada. "It's going to make everyone involved a lot of money. Wait until you see the merchandise tie-ins! I Chu-Chu-Choose you! Get it?"  
  
Utena ran screaming from the room.  
  
The producers, caught by surprise, simply stared at where she had been standing for a moment.  
  
"Well, that was rather rude," Producer Suzuki said.  
  
"I agree," said Producer Tanaka, frowning. "That's certainly put a damper on my afternoon."  
  
"Yes, it certainly has," said Producer Yamada. "What do you suppose we can do to cheer ourselves up again?"  
  
They thought for a moment. Then Producer Tanaka stood up quickly and pounded his fist into his hand. "I know!" he said. "Let's go fire some gaffers!"  
  
The producers all nodded vigorously and quickly exited the conference room, chuckling to themselves.  
  
***  
  
Utena wandered aimlessly, almost in a daze, for a couple of hours before she finally returned to the studio. The setting sun cast its orange light over the studio parking lot as she made her way back. Juri and Miki stood next to a bench by the door to the actors' lounge. She approached them and leaned against the wall, staring at the ground, not speaking.  
  
"Akio told us about your meeting with the producers," Juri said. "I take it that it didn't go well?"  
  
Utena simply sighed, saying nothing. A light breeze blew through the parking lot, kicking up some dust. A dejected-looking gaffer walked by in the background.  
  
"I'm sorry, Utena," said Miki. Juri nodded in sympathy.  
  
"I just can't believe what they've done," Utena said, turning away from them. "They've turned a brilliant and unique show into something that panders to the lowest common denominator."  
  
Miki opened his mouth, about to speak...  
  
"And if anybody mentions the naked street luge scene, I swear, I can't be held responsible for my actions," Utena said.  
  
Miki closed his mouth again, saying nothing.  
  
Anthy rounded the corner of the building and looked around briefly before spotting them. She quickly walked over to join them.  
  
"Hello, everyone," she said. She looked around again. "Where are Touga and Saionji?" she asked.  
  
Miki said, "They went off somewhere together a little while ago."  
  
"Who knows what they're doing?" Juri said. "I mean, I've heard... rumors... about those two, but..."  
  
***  
  
Touga and Saionji reclined on the ground against the trunk of a large oak tree. Touga thoughtfully chewed on a blade of grass. They sat for a few minutes, the wind rustling in the tree leaves the only sound around them.  
  
Breaking the silence, Touga said, "Who do you think would win if Gourry from Slayers fought Spike from Cowboy Bebop?"  
  
Saionji thought for a moment. "Does Gourry have his sword of light?"  
  
"No, just a normal sword," Touga replied.  
  
"Does Spike have a gun?"  
  
"Yes - but he only has one bullet."  
  
"Hmm..." said Saionji, staring up at the sky thoughtfully.  
  
***  
  
"Utena, can I talk to you?" Anthy said.  
  
"Come on, Miki - let's let them talk," Juri said, opening the door and walking back into the building.  
  
Miki followed. "Hey, I think there's a Sailor Moon marathon on..." he said as the door closed behind him.  
  
They sat down on the bench. For a moment they simply watched the sunset, neither of them saying anything.  
  
Finally, Anthy said, "You're pretty upset about the show." It was not a question.  
  
Utena sighed. "Anthy, I thought the first season was a genuine work of art. I really did. I was honored to be a part of it. It was really something special, especially given what most of the other shows on TV today are like.  
  
"And it wasn't as if nobody watched it! By all accounts, we had a successful run. There was enough demand out there to make a movie. But apparently that just wasn't good enough.  
  
"And now, everything that made the show good in the first place - the uniqueness, the attention to detail, the thought-provoking storylines - it's all falling by the wayside. All that seems to matter now is profit margins. Everything's being sacrificed for the sake of corporate greed. And what's worst of all is that the people in charge don't even see what they're doing."  
  
"I know, Utena," Anthy said. "But what worries me most is that you sound so defeated. That's not like you."  
  
Utena shrugged. "I should have known better than to think I could change anyone's mind. This is all business now, and all they're interested in is the bottom line. It's like going up against a soulless giant - I feel so helpless."  
  
Anthy took Utena's hand and smiled. "But you're not helpless," she said. "There is something you can do - something we can do - and I'm surprised you haven't thought of it yet."  
  
***  
  
The next day, the studio's office building was the scene of a great panic. People dashed to and fro, and the phones rang off the hook as calls came in from all over the studio's property. Anthy entered the lobby, took note of the activity around her, and walked calmly through to the back. No one stopped her as she proceeded to the producers' office.  
  
The producers were talking in alarmed tones, but they stopped as soon as they saw her.  
  
Producer Yamada said, "Anthy! Thank goodness you're here! Do you know where Utena is? She didn't show up at the dress rehearsal this morning! She's vanished!"  
  
"We can't film the show without her! She's the star!" said Producer Suzuki.  
  
Anthy smiled. "You don't know what happened, do you?" she said.  
  
"What?" said Producer Tanaka.  
  
"It's alright now. Please go on playing make-believe 'producer' in your stuffy little office forever. But I must go," Anthy said, the pleasant tone of her voice standing in stark contrast to her words.  
  
"Go? To where?" said Producer Yamada.  
  
"Utena hasn't vanished. She's merely left your world," said Anthy. Turning around, she started to walk out of the office.  
  
"What are you talking about? Wait a minute! Anthy!" Producer Tanaka yelled.  
  
She stopped and looked back over her shoulder at them.  
  
"Farewell," she said.  
  
And then she walked out of the office and did not look back again. 


End file.
